We don't care!
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Sakura is a famous superstar living out her dreams.  She goes on tour in Hong Kong and meets the rich, CEO/Owner to the Xiao Lang Hotel, a super famous hotel!  Now, when the two get together, what will become of the media? Will they survive the paparazzi?
1. Prepared?

**One Little Emerald**by Cheryuku (a.k.a Yasashii Ma)

Sakura Kinomoto was a beautiful, 23 year-old singer. She was one of the most famous in all of Japan. She had mid-neck length honey-brown hair (somewhat like auburn), stunning green eyes, and a cutesy, enthusiastic, yet dead-serious about everything personality.

...

She walked down the streets of her home town, Tomoeda, to catch up with her old, now super-famous friends from elementary school, like Naoko, the now famous horror-film director, Rika, the multi-millionaire actress, Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend who she practically hung out with all the time (now a fashion designer) and Chiharu, who was married to one of the richest CEOs in the world (Yamazaki!).

They were going to be eating at a quaint place by the beach. She was wearing an ivory crop-top, over a black and grey striped, ultra-tight tank top, and blue cut short shorts. She had on 3 inch high heels and around her neck hung pink headphones with black cat ears on them. On her face was a pink heart (mainly on her right cheek), and large $300 sunglasses.

"Connichiwa, Naoko-Chan, Chiharu-Chan, Rika-Chan, and Tomoyo-Chan, how are all of my bestest friends?" She smiled. Sakura sat down at the small café table, which was surrounded by eight men, all dressed in black. They were no other than the bodyguards.

"So, Sakura, I hear you're going to be taking a trip to Hong Kong soon? Why are you leaving us? I mean seriously, two weeks?" Naoko whined.

"Well, I'm actually performing at a banquet held by the Li-Clan! But Tomoyo's coming with me!" Sakura clapped a bit.

"Yes, I have business to attend to as well in Hong Kong. You see, I've been assigned to design Eriol Hiragizawa's tuxedo for the banquet."

...

Later that night, Sakura and Tomoyo boarded the plane to Hong Kong, China. While on the plane, Sakura and Tomoyo were mobbed by fans of the singer and fashion designer. Sakura was then moved to a private part of the plane, where she and Tomoyo each had a memory-foam seat.

"Isn't this the life?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Oh yes, it is for sure...remember when we were in the 5th grade? You were designing my outfits and we would go on adventures with all of our friends? Ha, and I remember my old hamster, Kero-Chan..." Sakura frowned a little, but then shook her hair and relaxed in the plain.

...

She would be staying at a different hotel than Tomoyo, because they thought the fans would be doubled in size. The hotel was called "_The Xiao Lang_" named after the youngest child of Yelan Li. Yelan Li was 62, only a bit older than Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, and Tomoyo's mother Sonomi.

...

Her hotel room was very nice and large. It was the only presidential suite in the hotel, and was usually rented out by Xiao Lang himself.

The curtains were red and embroidered in gold sequins. The bed was made of satin. Everything seemed like a beautiful castle. The hotel was actually shaped somewhat like a castle- a solid body with two towers. In the very center of the two towers was the presidential suite- where Sakura would be residing.

In order not to be stalked by fans on the sign-out sheets, she had checked in under the name Sakura Avalon, which was her mother's maiden name.

...

The day after that, she was touring the castle-like hotel, along with her group of body-guards. She was being toured by a woman named Meilin Li. Apparently she was the owner of the hotel's cousin. She had long, pitch-black hair, and she was dressed like a safari-adventurer, to show action in the tour. She and Sakura made friends quite easily, and Meilin was 'fortunate' enough to get Sakura's phone number.

Sakura was showed to every floor- there were about 45 in all, making it extremely tall. On the way, she met other important singers like Megurine Luka, and even the group Berryz Kobo.

Sakura was walking behind Meilin, when all of a sudden; Meilin randomly hugged a handsome man. He had dark-chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, and rosy cheeks.

"Oh, hello, you're Sakura Kinomoto, right?" The man asked.

"Hush, keep it down, I'm Sakura _Avalon_, get it?" Sakura put a finger over the man's lips and kept walking.

The man watched her walk out. He was somewhat happy she turned around. She gave him a good view.

Sakura turned around to the man, who was staring at her...back and widened her eyes. She then ran behind Meilin.

No one had known, but on the inside, Sakura was a super-optimistic, preppy, cutesy girl. But because of her career, she had to have edge. At least, that's what her director, Yamazaki Takashi had said.

...

After a long day, Sakura couldn't help but think about the strange man. Who was he? She wasn't surprised he knew her name, but she was surprised Meilin hugged him and walked away, and then he had stared at her (Sakura). Was he Meilin's boyfriend, or a family member? Maybe just a friend? Sakura fell asleep and dreamt of all these thoughts over and over.

The next day, Sakura had to wake up early so she could go and prepare her stage the way she wanted it for the show.

...

"Good morning," Sakura yawned. "...Li-Sama." Sakura smiled at Yelan Li.

"Please, call me Yelan." Yelan shook Sakura's hand with enthusiasm and showed her to the grand hall of the Li Mansion, where the banquet would be held that evening.

"This is...beautiful! Which architect did you hire for this job?" Sakura smiled. Sakura felt lucky that most of the Chinese people were bilingual and could speak Japanese.

"Actually it was a Japanese one...I'll find his card for you later, but there are more important matters at hand. My grandchildren think that their grandmother," she coughed. "Erhem...Me, is going to have a horrible, non-child-friendly party, when actually, you will be there, along with many other children. I got them to write me there favorite songs...would there be a chance you know these?"

Sakura read over the list. "Yes, ma'am, I'll perform these in order of 'the mood' today!"

All of a sudden, a dark-chocolate brown hair man with amber eyes.

"Oh, hello ladies." Syaoran bowed to the ladies who were going over the song.

Sakura reached out her hand, "Please, call me Sakura. By the way, I apologize for my attitude towards you yesterday at the hotel...I am very conscious about the paparazzi and stalkers...and...well enough about me, who are you?" Sakura said with a short wink.

"I'm Xiao Lang Li, please, call me Syaoran." Syaoran bowed and then Sakura bowed in return.

"Okay, _children_, please follow me this way!" Yelan spoke in a loud voice, and stared directly into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Yes, Yelan-San." Sakura followed after Yelan. And again, Syaoran looked at her back...and more.

Syaoran really enjoyed Sakura's personality. He was also relieved at her apology...because he was about to apologize for yelling her name out loud before.

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: Hello audience, I'm Yasashii Ma, one of the newer authors on fanfiction; anyway, I'm very happy to be writing to you guys right now! Well, let's talk about Sakura and Syaoran in my fiction!**

**This fiction is labeled romance between Sakura and Syaoran, so obviously, they will fall in love, it's just they haven't really gotten acquainted yet...Perhaps there will be new hidden feelings? **

**Sakura: That's just special. I can't believe I get to be a singer! *jumps up and down***

**Syaoran: Kay then...**

**Me: I'm not doing any disclaimers because in the future I plan on rewriting Cardcaptor Sakura...only without all the Cardcaptor Stuff and just like pure romance! Cute, right? Maybe it will be somewhat like this...**


	2. A new life

Sakura set up the stage, than began rehearsing. She sounded quiet, yet quite loud when she sang without a microphone. She began singing a song she had made up, a country song (which she had never really sang), called Heart Breaker.

(**A/N: Heart Breaker is owned by me, Yasashii Ma, so if you want copyrights to the song, please contact me and we will make business!)**

_Heart Breaker/ Love Taker/ Anti-Cupid/ So Stupid_

_This time I know/you/better_

_So, don't take a pass/at/me-e-e-e-e_

Sakura sang on and on for a few minutes, and without anyone in the room, she rocked out. Syaoran was hiding under a table, which he kept bumping his head under. He smiled at every lyric she sang. She really _was_ talented.

As soon as she ended, her cell phone rang, making her get up and walk to the side of the stage.

...

"Hey, Ryuu-Kun, what's up?" Sakura spoke nicely to her boyfriend...at first.

"Sakura-San..." Ryuu began. He had never used the suffix 'San' before. It was always 'Chan' or 'Kun' with him. "...we need to talk."

"Oh, yeah I'm In Hong Kong right now, rehearsing for a concert at the Li mansion, so I can't talk right now, bai!" Sakura hung up her phone. Ryuu wasn't really first on her mind at the moment. She wanted to get her song down.

...

*Ryuu's house...present moment*

"Ryuu-Kun, did you get rid of that clingy, stringy chick?" a woman, with long blonde hair, midnight blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, dressed in a long white shirt that reached somewhere in between her knees and her hips asked him.

"No, she hung up before I got a chance. Let's get back to what we were doing, okay, Kaho?"

"Please, call me Mizuki-Chan."

"No, I like Kaho better." He grinned.

...

Later that evening it was time for the concert. Opening for her was her friend- who had just (after lots of advice from Sakura) began her singing career . Sakura and she had similar voices-Sakura's being a bit stronger, and Tomoyo's being more on the sophisticated side. Tomoyo sang 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, and then Sakura began singing 'Catch You Catch Me.'

"_...Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch me, Matte!" _ Sakura sang a verse.

"She's really good!" Many people in the crowd were staring and whispering most were clapping. Syaoran was the only one who stayed dead silent. He wanted to think about Sakura's voice. And his hotel. He loved Sakura's voice. He wanted to be able to hear it every day. Not as in like listening to CDs, but he wanted more and more people to hear it. True, she was a celebrity all throughout the world, but she was also a girl...

"Xiao Lang, she is very good!" Yelan spoke Mandarin to Syaoran.

"Yes, mother, she is. I was actually thinking this could be quite something for my hotel. If she could stay there as an entertainer for about a month...think about the publicity of my new hotel! We could be rich!" Syaoran whispered excitedly so he wouldn't disturb the performance.

"Yes, son, why not have her stay with you in the presidential suite?" Yelan added.

"W-with me, wouldn't that be a bit...inappropriate for a business deal? What will the paparazzi say?" Syaoran face palmed but then thought about having a roommate.

...

After the show, Syaoran came up to Sakura.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Syaoran." Syaoran smiled and bowed as a greeting. Sakura's cheeks got a bit rosier and she bowed to him as well.

"Of course I do, Syaoran-San! Do you need something?" Sakura asked politely.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to do business with me." Syaoran said with a straight face.

"Hoee, what do you mean?" Sakura wasn't used to doing serious business with people. She usually just had her manager do the promotional stuff.

"I mean, would you like to come live in this hotel, for a time-period of your choice for an entertaining job? It's a win-win situation, because you can gain money, and fame in this country, and my hotel gains publicity. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Syaoran-San, may I stay for a month? Not to intrude..." Sakura blushed.

"That will be more than perfect, welcome to the Xiao Lang Resort, Sakura-Chan." Syaoran shook Sakura's hand.  
>...<p>

The next day, Sakura had 10 suit cases full of clothes and other things she would need for her stay at the Xiao Lang. She would be staying with Syaoran Li, himself, in his suite, the only presidential suite. She had stayed in there the night before and there were about 3 bed rooms, each with a fluffy king size bed. A sigh of relief came out of Sakura. She was excited to live in China, make new friends, and make new fans. She would also be helping Syaoran this way. She just loved helping people.

"Syaoran-Kun, over here, let's hang out!" Sakura waved. Many tourists, who were following him around, saw Sakura, whom they called Ying Fa, and ran over to her. Some were Japanese, so she could communicate. But she was also multilingual so either way, she could understand them.

"Ying Fa, we love you!" One said in Mandarin.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Sakura replied.

"Kinomoto-Chan is the best!" Some rooted her on. Eventually they were led away by Meilin and then Sakura was left alone with Syaoran.

"Are you ready to come to the suite?" Syaoran held up two room keys, one was designated for him, one was for Sakura.

"Yes, Syaoran-Kun, I'm ready! Hello, Onii-Chan, please carry my bag upstairs with Syaoran to the suite!" Sakura motioned for her brother, Touya Kinomoto, to carry her bags, which included a small Pomeranian named Kero.

...

Touya had pulled out two luggage carts for Sakura's stuff. Syaoran was gaping at the stacks of how much stuff she needed.

"Just to know, baka, I don't approve of you at all. What are you tryna' do with my little sister?" Touya glared.

"Business...for the hotel and for her fame..." Syaoran had a sweat drop on his forehead. He was very uncomfortable.

...

Sakura was still in the lobby, on her phone with Ryuu.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry, but I'm staying in Hong Kong for another month...I don't know if I can do long distance...We've been going out for a year...sorry." She said to the multi-millionaire Ryuu.

"Oh good for you." Ryuu was saying yes a billion times on the other side of the phone.

"What was that?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"I mean, I'll miss you. Got to go Kinomoto. Bye." He hung up. Sakura stomped a bit at his reaction and then put on her happy face and went upstairs to the suite.

...

"I'm home...or at least...back from the lobby!" Sakura said with a large smile on her face.

"Kaiju is home...everyone run!" Touya joked around. Syaoran stared uncomfortably at the two who were joking, and then established the suite rules.

"Okay, Sakura-Chan, the first rule for this suite is that you keep your stuff in your room. I'm not trying to be scary, but please, try not to make a mess." Syaoran smiled unsurely.

"I'm not usually that messy, neither is Kero-Chan!" Sakura smiled at her dog.

"Good, rule number two is don't buy anything on the internet here because then we have to give them the room number and...Ugh...I just don't want stalkers..." It was true that Syaoran was one of the most eligible bachelors in Asia. Most gold digging women and other rich women were in love with him.

"Yes, Syaoran-Kun..." Sakura smiled sweetly.

...

That night, the two were both at the home. Sakura was still exploring the huge presidential suite. She was wearing a long pink nightgown that touched the floor, with no sleeves. It had been a 'kawaii' design made by Tomoyo.

Sakura then skipped happily into the living room, where Syaoran was watching the new Evangelion 2.0 movie.

Sakura was carrying a pink bunny stuffed animal. She plopped on the opposite side of the couch from Syaoran and curled happily into a little ball.

"You know, during the day you act really mature. But right now you look like a kid." Syaoran spoke with a quiet laugh in his voice.

"Well then, Syaoran! I'm not going to be childish, like _you_, watching your little animes." Sakura flipped the channel to a gossip show.

"_Hello welcome to Gossiping with Stars. Today we bring you an interesting break up between Ryuu Takasu and Sakura Kinomoto, apparently the millionaire dancer and she were contemplating over a long distance relationship, but then other sources told us about him cheating on Sakura during the relationship." _ An announcer said. Sakura was in tears, hiding her face and trying to face reality. True, Ryuu was a playboy, but he and Sakura had never gotten into a serious relationship. Usually they were a laid back, sweet couple who just went to cafes.

"Syaoran..." Sakura had glassy eyes now.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, but if he really was cheating on you, than he got what he deserved, because someone must have had something against him." Syaoran gave Sakura a little side hug, by putting his arm around her, which made her turn red as a tomato. Yes, she really was just a little kid. As he hugged her for the two seconds he did, she fell asleep, still with her arms around her rabbit plushy. Syaoran picked her up gently and laid her in her room, tucked her in, and turned out the lights.

...

The next morning, Sakura found her in a bed with Kero and her rabbit plushy. She felt groggy, so she decided to take a shower. She unzipped her dress, only to hear footsteps behind her. Syaoran stepped in the bathroom, to find Sakura's back and exposed through a zipper.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry!" Syaoran covered his eyes. Sakura and he were both scarlet. She zipped up her dress, and turned around to see Syaoran, with his shirt off, just wearing his boxers.

"EEEEK!" Sakura turned around immediately, then walked out of the room, still with her back facing Syaoran.

After the incident, she couldn't get the gross thought out of her head. Well, now she knew why he was a wanted bachelor.

"Syao-Kun, do we have any poptarts?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Umm...Let me check." Syaoran came out of the bath room, still not wearing a shirt, but at least he was wearing some jeans.

"Eh...Syao-Kun...You're not wearing a shirt." Sakura pointed out nervously.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran just smiled a bit, but not in front of Sakura. Syaoran liked making women like him. It was a great way for him to boost his confidence.

"Hoee...never mind...so, do you have poptarts?" Sakura looked around the large kitchen. There were shelves 4 feet higher than she and Syaoran were.

"Uhh...I don't know...I restocked the kitchen last week, but I had my assistant Wei do it for me...he's really tall...So I'm not sure if the poptarts are in the highest shelf." Syaoran looked at the really high cabinets.

"Well, I could try to reach them if I get on your back!" Sakura then attempted to piggy-back on Syaoran.

"Umm...What are you doing?" Syaoran asked as Sakura's feet wrapped around his neck


	3. Moving Towards Love

**Author's Corner:**

**Me: Hey, Yasashii Ma here! Today, I got to communicate in Kanji/Japanese with some Japanese exchange students! Well anyway, the last chapter was more humorous...Sakura and Syaoran may be starting to fall in love, but Sakura JUST had a break-up, *sad face*. Sakura is showing her real, kawaii, childish self to Syaoran. Let's see what happens when they attempt to get poptarts from the cabinet. Adventure Time, my character buddies!**

**Syaoran: It's about time...This'll be an interesting chapter.**

**...**

Sakura wrapped her legs around Syaoran's neck, and gripped his chocolaty hair in her palms. She was now tall enough to reach a cabinet.

"Syao-Kun, try moving your posture ups a bit, it's good for you, and I can get my poptarts...well...If you have any..." Sakura reached out to a cabinet, which Syaoran had labeled as 'Breakfasts.'

Syaoran was already uncomfortable in his position, but when he had to make his posture better he just felt weird. She was in a dress, for crying out loud!

Sakura reached and reached towards a box that said: Poptarts. Sakura was very excited to get a poptart. What flavor could it be? Sakura hoped it was something sweet! She finally grabbed the box, which took all of her strength and height, then plummeted down. She didn't break any bones thankfully, but she wasn't really sure about the person whom she had landed on.

She had peacefully landed on Syaoran, who had dizzy eyes and it seemed like little blue birds were flying around his head.

"Syao-Kun, are you alright?" Sakura got really close to Syaoran's face and felt his head with the back of her hand. There yes were two inches apart, and then all of a sudden, Syaoran's eyes popped open to see Sakura.

"HOEE!" Sakura backed up and blushed nervously. She then forgot what had happened in an instant and picked up the box of poptarts, which were next to Syaoran who was also blushing very hard on the floor.

"Sakura..." Syaoran's eyes looked like a pair of eyes you'd see on a character in a drama shows; they were glassy and seemingly full of thoughts.

...

Later that day, Syaoran tended to things a bit slower than usual around the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's 'little' craving for poptarts, and the scene they had made together that morning.

He decided to pay a little visit to his cousin, Meilin.

"Hey Mei-Chan, what's up?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing much, I just finished my 14th tour group today...and earlier 'Kura-Chan paid me a visit...I get to help her set up her concert at the hotel tonight! And, because I trained well in martial arts, I get to be her new personal-bodyguard while she's here, and who knows? Maybe I can get a job in Japan as well!" Meilin burst.

"Doesn't sound like nothing...I was just about to talk to you about her...well, this morning..." He told her about the poptarts and the bathroom.

"...S-Syaoran...You walked in on her while she was dressing? Don't you knock? Syaoran, just tell one of your guy friends about this. I'm not homo so I don't really get why you're coming to me..." Meilin shrugged and laughed.

"Yes, _Okaa-San_..." Syaoran said jokingly.

...

Syaoran thought about his friends...who were in town. Eriol Hiragizawa was one of them...he was on a business trip for Tomoyo Daidouji's company...which he worked for. He was the assistant-CEO of the establishment.

Syaoran held out his phone and called Eriol.

"_Umm...Hello?" _

"Hey, Eriol, it's Syao." Syaoran grinned.

"_Hey, Syaoran-Kun, what's up?"_

"Got to go...can we meet for lunch in 12 minutes?"

"_Yeah, bai!" _ Eriol hung up and sat in his new spinny work chair. Tomoyo had extended she and Eriol's business trip an extra-month because her friend was here for a while, too. She and Eriol were the only people invited in the company. Eriol really admired Tomoyo because of how pretty, sophisticated, and funny she was. He had heard her singing softly in her office during work, and thought she was almost as good a singer as Sakura Kinomoto. Apparently Tomoyo and Sakura were friends...not surprising, considering Tomoyo had made friends with many famous people.

Eriol knew it was true...He loved Tomoyo Daidouji.

...

"Hey, Syaoran-Kun!" Eriol waved at Syaoran as they met at the hotel's café.

"Yo, Eriol-Kun, let's talk." Syaoran and Eriol sat down. Each was wearing a business suit, and had ordered two beers as the drinks.

"Kay, what about?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Well, have you heard of Sakura Kinomoto? Well you probably know this part by now, but she is actually staying here at the hotel and working as an entertainer for a month. This part you won't know...we're living together in the Presidential Suite." Syaoran replied under his breath.

"Syaoran, that's amazing! That's probably why Tomoyo-Sama extended our business trip..." Eriol pushed down his glasses with his finger in a serious manner.

"...This morning, Sakura was in the bathroom, undressing to take a shower. I walked in quickly enough so that nothing uhh...showed...but I saw her back and I was like, 'Oh my god!' Anyway, later, she wears a long night dress to sleep, so she was walking around with that on, and me without a shirt, and she says she wants Poptarts...well I had some, but they were on a high shelf, so she jumped on my shoulders, wrapping her legs around my neck and grabbing my hair, and then she got the poptarts...but then we fell down and she landed on top of me and our eyes were like 2 inches apart and..." Syaoran paused.

"Holy cow, that's something that you would see in a children's manga...or some kind of anime like Chobits..." Eriol chuckled to himself.

"Hey, calm down! She's staying for a month...if that happened today, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Syaoran stroked his hair, which made all the women in the café turn to that...because it made him look sexy.

"Syaoran, do you like this woman?" Eriol said with a serious face.

"I've only known her for like, 2 days!" Syaoran counted in his mind.

"...There's no limit to love, Syaoran. A wise man once said that..." Eriol looked down.

"Who was this wise man? Maybe I should get advice from _him_ instead!" Syaoran laughed.

"It was..." Eriol looked up, with stars glowing in his eyes. "...ME!" Eriol insisted.

"No wonder you work for Daidouji-San..." Syaoran shook his head.

...

Sakura wore big glasses, a sleeveless purple hoodie with fur on the seams, and black skinny jeans, along with blue convers.

"Hey, Meilin-Chan, it's Sakura!" Sakura whispered to Meilin excitedly.

"I had an idea, hey 'Kura-Chan!" Meilin hugged Sakura from the side.

"So, I was wondering...are you and Syaoran going out?" Sakura said quietly.

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "No, we're cousins, silly!"

"Oh, okay...'cause yesterday you hugged him and well...curiosity gets ahead of me sometimes...I can be a bit childish." Sakura excused herself from Meilin.

_A bit childish...From what Syao-Kun told me she's like an adult/child!_ Meilin thought, but then a new thought overwhelmed Meilin. Does Sakura have an interest in Syaoran?

...

Meilin ran to Syaoran, whom she found at the café. Eriol had just gotten up to leave, so Meilin said goodbye to him and then sat where Eriol had before.

"Syaoran Li, I know a girl who likes you!" Meilin gave him a big grin.

"I know too..." Syaoran looked at all the women who were staring at him in the café.

"So you know Sakura is interested in you?" Meilin spoke loudly.

"Nandeske? Did you say Sakura?" Syaoran spoke in Japanese.

"Yup, she asked if we were going out. When I said no, she said she was just curious." Meilin chuckled.

"Oh...That's kind of hilarious." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"So, I'm going to set you two up! Do you have an objection, Syao-Kun?" Meilin looked.

Syaoran stayed quiet.

"Look, just wear a tuxedo and meet Sakura at the café at eight o' clock. If she asks you where you're going after the performance, you just say 'a business trip.' Wear a red carnation as well. Also, when you go there, make it look like you didn't know she'd be there. Deal?" Meilin held out her hand.

...

That evening, Sakura was having her first public concert at the Xiao Lang. Meilin and she had covered the stage with pink and white flower petals, and strobe lights.

"Meilin-Chan, you're really good at this kind of stuff!" Sakura smiled.

"Ha, thank you, Sakura-Chan. Sakura, you're really good at things too! Like singing, dancing, and yeah, other stuff!" Meilin winked.

"Teehee thanks Meilin-Chan!" Sakura giggled.

"Say, I heard you broke up with that lame-o Ryuu, right?" Meilin looked at Sakura oddly.

"Yes, Meilin-Chan, I did..." Sakura looked at her feet.

"Well, a good way to get over someone-" Meilin was interrupted by Sakura who said, "I'm over him, trust me. He's a playboy.

"Well, a good way to get over someone is to go on a blind date. Are you in on it?" Meilin smiled.

"Well...It would be fun I guess...This person doesn't want me for my fame, right?" Sakura thought aloud.

"...He doesn't even know it's you. It'll be after your performance, at eight o' clock, at the café. He'll be wearing a tuxedo with a red carnation. Is that okay with you?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, Mei-Chan, that's going to be great!" Sakura smiled.

...

After Sakura's first performance, China's first-show audience was quite impressed. Sakura had now gained about 2,000 more friends, and just this amount made Sakura smile really hard.

"Sorry, Syao-Kun, I have a meeting right now! I have to go from here, bye!" Sakura gave him a little hug and ran out the door.

...

The café was quite crowded. There were lots of men in tuxedos. But one was sitting at a booth. His back was facing hers but she could tell he was wearing a tuxedo, plus, he was twiddling a red carnation in between his fingers. He had brown surfer hair, and his shoulders were broad. Sakura was wearing a fluffy pink mini-dress, and really high pink heels.

She approached the table and tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Meilin's friend Sakura Kinomoto, are you my blind date?" Sakura's mouth fell open when the man turned around. It was Syaoran! 

"Hello, Sakura-Chan, what's up?" Syaoran motioned for Sakura to sit across from him. Paparazzi began to rush in, flashing cameras all around the café, looking for Sakura.

"Nothing much, but I think the paparazzi is watching me." She pointed at the cameras.

"Wanna' ditch the café? Let's eat some pizza at that new place down the street." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and pulled her up out of the booth, then walked her to his car.

Sakura and Syaoran made small-talk. Some things he said were serious, others were completely-laugh-out-loud funny.

"So, Sakura, how did you like your first concert at my hotel? Did you need me to change the setting?" Syaoran didn't know what to talk about, so he went straight to business.

"Syaoran, we are on a _date_, a blind one in fact, so let's just act couple-like, okay?" The superstar said to the CEO.

"Yeah, okay. Wait here." Syaoran ran inside a small sack building. The little establishment seemed deserted, so he knew it would be safe. Inside, he got a pizza! He brought it outside, where they both ate on the hood of his car and stared at the stars.

"This is a great date, Syao-Kun! Thank you for all this!" Sakura cuddled against Syaoran's shoulder and gave him a big hug, which made both of them blush, but Sakura more innocently. She ate three pieces of pizza and then fell asleep on Syaoran's lap. He then began thinking about the two of them as a couple, but could never picture it. She was so innocent, and so rich...and so...sexy when she slept.

"W-What is that thought doing in my head!" Syaoran carried Sakura into his car, laid her down in the back seat, and took her back to the hotel.

...

The next morning, Sakura was typing things in on her phone.

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan..." Sakura was wearing her PJs, which Meilin (after orders from Syaoran, even though Meilin insisted that _he_ do it) had changed her into.

"Good morning, Syaoran, can you believe it? I got up early! And I even have time to write in my phone diary!" Sakura smiled childishly.

"Phone Diary, what's that?" Syaoran shrugged to himself.

"Well, for my trip to Hong Kong, I made a phone diary so I can remember my adventures!" Sakura smiled some more. "But no peaks, okay, Syao-Kun? Oh by the way, thanks for last night! The pizza was really yummy!" Sakura giggled and kissed Syaoran's cheek. "Best date ever! I'm going to go now, bye!" Sakura took off to who knows where. She must have already had a poptart.

Syaoran blushed crazily at Sakura's kiss. He had been kissed before, but Sakura's was all nice and innocent. They weren't going out and hadn't even established they loved each other.


	4. Shiny Coins in a Pond!

**Author's Corner: **

**Well, I've been driving like crazy, and on the account that I have absolutely NOTHING to do, I decided I would keep typing chapters, chapters, and more chapters! Although, it gives me an extremely bad migraine whenever I read on the road, so I've decided to type with my eyes closed! Teehee, I can actually do that!**

**...**

Syaoran noticed Sakura's phone was left on the floor, and he just had to know what was in her phone diary! When Syaoran grabbed her phone, Kero came up and bit his foot. He ran into the bathroom with her phone, and looked through it.

He found the notes 'Phone Diary.' 

_**Hong-Kong, Day 1:**_

_**Today I arrived at my luxurious hotel. It is run by someone who they call Syaoran Li, and the hotel is named after the Xiao Lang, or rather, his Chinese name. **_

_**Later today I bumped into a tour-guide and we automatically became friends. ^_^ I'm excited to meet someone new, especially since Tomoyo-Chan isn't here! Well, my new friend's name is Meilin!**_

_**Afterward I found out Meilin may have a boyfriend? He is the owner of the hotel and he is kind of cute, but I'm not jealous, I have Ryuu-Kun, right?**_

_**-Sakura K.**_

_**Hong-Kong, Day 2:**_

_**Today I decided to live with Syaoran, or whom now I have nicknamed "Syao-Kun." I still haven't learned if he and Meilin are dating...Haha, I've only been here two days, and I've involved myself with gossip, and am living with the owner of the place! It will definitely be strange, and we'll have our moments, but I feel lucky to have made another friend. **_

_**I also had the banquet concert today, and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! **_

_**Later I broke up with Ryuu-San. I don't know if we're friends anymore...I don't even care that we're broken up, really. I think he's a playboy anyway...it's true, right? **_

_**-Sakura K.**_

_**Hong-Kong, Day 3:**_

_**Today I had my first official-entertainment-concert at the Xiao Lang. Meilin actually cheered me up (I don't know what I was sad about) and set me up on a blind date? And guess who it was with?**_

_**None other than the sexy, awesome, funny Syaoran-Kun himself! It was a fun date! I really enjoyed it. We should go out again sometime. I feel so good when I'm with him...I think of him as my|**_

There was a space where Sakura was still typing the rest of it. Syaoran wanted to know what she thought of him as! He was already getting turned on...

...

Sakura decided to take a walk through society. She didn't care whether or not if the paparazzi were watching.

True, she was a bit intimidated by the 50-million people who she seemed to be following her, but she wasn't in the mood for games.

There was something she hadn't told Syaoran... Her friend, Naoko, was an author, so she was going to document Sakura's phone diary as a book. At the first word of the phone diary story, Sakura was nervous, but then she figured out some of the proceeds would go to charities, and Sakura was a sucker for helping others.

Today was her day to figure things out.

"_What do I think of Syao-Kun as?"_ Was the main thought in her head. She took a seat at a café. She had to get a waiter who actually spoke Japanese, which took her a while.

When a waiter finally came, she wasn't very hungry anymore. She got up from her seat and began walking around again. There was a fountain full of shiny coins in the base. Sakura felt very relaxed at the site. She did her best to read the Chinese writing on the gold, shiny plate at the top of the fountain.

'_Universal Pond: Currency from every corner.'_

Underneath that, there was a silver tablet stating steps in the fountain.

'_Step One: Throw a coin in. Step Two: Make a wish. Don't tell anyone!'_

**Xxx: Sakura's point of View: xxX**

I threw a coin inside the pond. It seemed so pretty and sparkly. It had gold, silver, copper, bronze, even strange _jade _coins filling its base. I took a look closer. What seemed so pretty on the outside got a bit uglier within. The coins weren't all sparkling new, but neither was anything else. Or if something is new, it will be used!

As I looked closer, something cold smacked my back, causing me to fall in the fountain. It turned out a toddler eating ice cream had spilled it all over the back of my clothes. This drove the paparazzi _crazy_. As they ran over to me, only one person in the large crowd was courteous enough to lend a hand. Behind the wall of people, I couldn't see the person's face, but honestly, I didn't give a heck. I took the hand which pulled me up and wrapped me in a jacket.

The amber eyes helping me were none other than Syaoran's.

"Syao-Kun, where did you know to find me?"

"Well, Sakura-Chan, you left your phone back at the place..."

The paparazzi were still snapping pictures. But then I realized...

What if he looked at the phone diary?

"...and you usually are attracted to stuff like this...well, what I mean to say is your sort of random." He shook his hand through his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Eh, you were in the mood for poptarts that one time...and you change your emotions and carry yourself differently a lot. I don't have a problem with it, trust me, I don't." He blushed.

"Syaoran...I don't really care about this kind of stuff...what I want is..."

"This is going to be awkward..." I heard Syaoran whisper.


	5. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


End file.
